


Make Your Worries Go Away

by Baby_boy_blues



Series: Kurtbastian Battling Their Demons [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Abuse, Past Klaine, Past Rape/Non-con, kurtbastian, mention of Dave Karofsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_boy_blues/pseuds/Baby_boy_blues
Summary: In which Karofsky did so much more than just kiss Kurt in the locker roomKurt has been struggling with his eating disorder again, and its time he and Sebastian talk about it
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian Battling Their Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Make Your Worries Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the second part of the series i'm creating.
> 
> TW for past rape, negative thoughts, eating disoder, self hate
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

When Sebastian came home one evening, it was to Kurt sleeping on the couch. He put his work bag on the floor and went to wake Kurt.

“Hey sweetheart, I’m home.” He gently shook Kurt’s shoulders until he finally opened his eyes.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Sebastian asked Kurt, knowing what the answer was going to be before Kurt even opened his mouth. Kurt slowly shook his head and Sebastian suppressed a sigh.

Kurt always had trouble eating after what happened with Karofsky and Blaine, but it was getting worse than before.

Kurt went days at a time without eating, no matter how much Sebastian tried to feed him even a few bites. His pant size went down from a 30 to a 24, and his shirts no longer fitted him right.

Sebastian knew it was probably going to end up in a fight, but he decided to try and get Kurt to eat something.

“Hey baby, why don’t we go to that Italian place you love and maybe go for a walk in the park after.” He tried to make it sound as alluring as he could, and not make it all about the eating

Kurt thought for a second. He and Sebastian hadn’t had a night out in a long time, and Sebastian had been nothing but caring and understanding to him in the past weeks. He owed it to Sebastian to at least go on a date. And he missed going out with Sebastian, the way it used to be before he completely regressed in his depression. He could go out. Even if there was no way he could avoid eating.

That thought sent a chill through Kurt’s body. He was going to have to eat. He was going to look like a pig. All his progress in losing weight would have been for nothing, and Sebastian wouldn’t want to be with him anymore.

But he knew that if he said no, he and Sebastian would probably get into the argument they had been having for days now, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted

“Okay” Kurt finally says, and Sebastian sighs with relief. He thanks the god neither of them believe in, and hopes that this is a step in the right direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian looks across the table at Kurt. The blue eyed boy has barely touched his food. Kurt feels Sebastian staring at him and looks up to see the green eyes he fell in love with.

Sebastian puts his fork down. It’s time they have a conversation about this. They have danced around the subject, never out right mentioning Kurt’s eating disorder. But if they don’t at least talk about it, Sebastian is afraid that soon it’s going to be too late.

“Kurt,” Sebastian starts, “We should talk about this”

Kurt knows exactly what Sebastian is talking about, but he doesn’t want to address it, so he plays dumb.

“Talk about what?” He asks innocently. By the look Sebastian gives him, Kurt knows Sebastian doesn’t buy it for one second. 

Kurt sighs and also puts his fork down too. He was hoping that Sebastian wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t eating, but of course he did. Sebastian always did.

Kurt hated that Sebastian always noticed, but no matter how much he hated it, he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. If Sebastian noticed and tried to get him to eat, Kurt knew this was Sebastian showing him how much he loved him.

Kurt hated that he was this way. He hated looking at himself in the mirror and feeling disgusted with what he saw. He became obsessed with the numbers going down in the scale. It became an addiction, taking control of his life. If he could control his weight, he wasn’t totally useless, and thinking constantly about his weight helped him take his mind off the painful memories of his rape.

In a way, he was thankful that Sebastian forced him to eat, because without him, Kurt would’ve disappeared entirely.

“ I think we should get you help, love,. Professional help. You haven’t been eating, you have trouble sleeping at night, you can barely concentrate on anything anymore.”

It wasn’t much, but the words hit Kurt hard in the heart. Sebastian was right. He was living his life like a zombie, every day the same thing. He looked at Sebastian. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it seemed his eyebrow was permanently furrowed in worry. Worry for him.

Sebastian took a deep breath. “I want to help you baby, I really do. But the only thing I can really do is be there for you, and love you unconditionally. The rest is up to you. And I know this is a hard battle to fight, but I will be here for you. We can reach out to your dad, and he can spend a few weeks with us, surround you with love. And I really think seeing a therapist can do you some good. I just don’t want to lose you, Kurt” 

Sebastian had tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry in a public restaurant. 

Kurt looked down at his food, then back at Sebastian. 

“Okay” he said. “Okay i’ll try. I want to get better”

Sebastian looks at Kurt and pride shows in his eyes. He is so proud of Kurt for choosing to make the first step on his road to recovery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After their conversation, Kurt ended up eating about ¼ of his plate, which was more than he had eaten in the past few days. He still felt disgusting eating it, couldn’t help trying to calculate how many calories he was ingesting, but with Sebastian’s quiet reassurances, it wasn’t so bad.

After paying, they went to Central Park for a walk. Sebastian tangled Kurt’s hand in his, and brought him close. He placed a kiss on Kurt’s head, then his cheek, and finally, his mouth.

“I’m so proud of you, Kurt” Sebastian said, and left it at that. They walked back to Sebastian’s Porsche and drove home, hand in hand.

Kurt knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, that you can’t cure depression or recover from an eating disorder in a day or even a month. But he was willing to try. He had Sebastian with him, who was always so loving and caring. 

Kurt looked over at Sebastian driving. He looked so handsome. Sebastian looked over and. The had a long road ahead, but with Sebastian, maybe it wouldn’t be that difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!  
> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the commens


End file.
